Fictionista Workshop December WitFit
by NCChris
Summary: My contributions to the Fictionista Workshop December WitFit writing challenge. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This is a small drabble for the WitFit writing challenge being held by the Fictionista Workshop. Visit their website for more information and to read other drabbles. ;) http://www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/**

* * *

**Prompt:** Elementary

_Gray cloudy sky shown_

_Higher than the ground below_

_Swing up and away_

Bella sat on the old rusted swings looking out over the weekend empty playground. She swayed slightly in the wind, lazily pumping her legs. The sky was overcast as she looked out over the empty baseball field. She wondered idly how her life would have been different if Renee had stuck it out with Charlie. She'd have gone to school here…played on this very playground.

Would her relationship with Charlie have been different? Would it have made them more at ease with each other if he'd held her tiny hand in his and walked up that sidewalk to some random Open House, indulgently smiling as she showed him the sand table and the painting she'd made that day in art class.

Near the doors, a flag fluttered in the wind, drawing her attention. She wondered what it would have been like to stand in front of it with her hand over her heart, proudly reciting the Pledge of Allegiance. Would Jessica Stanley have been her friend then? Angela Weber? How different would things have been if she'd known them since birth? Would she be sitting here alone on a cloudy day?

If she'd never left Forks, would it have hurt as badly when _they_ left her? Would her friends have given up on her so easily? Would she be so alone now?

Tired of the emptiness, Bella slowly stood, glancing once more over the deserted elementary school playground. She turned her back on it all and walked to her ancient red truck. He was leaning against the side as she approached, all blond curls and wise golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he breathed as she drew near enough to hear him.

"I _never_ blamed you," she replied, her tone earnest.

He tentatively reached for her and she took his outstretched hand. It felt like home to her. He led her back to the swings. She felt like she was flying as he pushed her up towards the gray clouds. Suddenly, it didn't matter that her school had been in Phoenix. It didn't matter that Charlie had never gone to her elementary open house. It didn't matter that Renee was too scatterbrained to have gone.

All that mattered was that he had come back for her. It wasn't the man she had expected, but, as his affection and love swirled around her as they played like the children they both had once been, she thought that maybe fate was showing her what should have been. This was a time for second chances for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This is my 2nd contribution to the Fictionista Workshop WitFit writing challenge. Enjoy. Again, these are just drabbles...

(dot)com/

* * *

Prompt: **Use the following words: audacious, football, white, and testament**

**

* * *

Bella whistled along to her IPod as she turned onto the almost hidden gravel driveway of the Cullen's home. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and Bella was determined to enjoy every moment of it. **

**Alice had called the night before and canceled their shopping plans. Bella had tried very hard to keep the joy out of her voice as she'd expressed her "disappointment". Alice had not been amused.**

**As the truck pulled up in front of the door, Bella was amused to see four impossibly attractive faces beaming at her from the shade of the porch. **

**Bella stepped out of the truck and stood back to look over her family.**

"**Emmett, afraid to step over here and give me a hug? I promise not to tease you for your very manly sparkling!" Bella teased with a grin.**

"**Hardy har har, Bells. I just don't want to get you too excited and poor Eddie to get jealous." Emmett shot back, a dimpled grin lighting up his face.**

**Entering the entryway, she turned and regarded their excited expressions.**

"**Ok, guys, what gives? Why do you all look like my arrival is the greatest thing ever?"**

"**Because it is, darlin'," Jasper replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly, "I missed you today."**

**Alice chuckled from the protective circle of Edward's arms.**

"**OK, Casanova. There's plenty of time for love later! Right now, we've got a game of football to play!" she trilled.**

"**I missed you, too, Jazz," Bella whispered before taking his hand and following her sibling out the back door to the spacious backyard.**

**As Jasper and Bella arrived, Emmett began handing out belts with little white flags attached to the sides. Bella eyed Emmett suspiciously, he was well known for his audacious and sometimes dangerous enthusiasm for all things athletic.**

"**Em, um…I don't want to ruin your fun, but don't you think I'm a little too **_**human**_** for a game of flag football with you all?"**

"**Bella, you are going to be the referee. Jasper would rip us all to pieces if so much as a hair on your head got damaged," Edward replied, keeping his slight customary distance from her.**

**Bella groaned and cut her eyes towards Jasper. He had the good sense to look sheepish when he met her gaze, but she knew he was just protective. After all, he had been waiting to meet her for over 18 years.**

**Bella smiled at him and felt the wave of gratitude and love that he sent to her in response. It never ceased to amaze her how much he truly loved her. She felt it in his every glance and especially in his touch. **

**When they had first confessed their feelings to each other, Bella had been awed by his power. She had been nervous about the strength of her emotions and the effect it would have on him. Even in the early days together, she had been loath to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. It was certainly a different experience to be intimately involved with an empath.**

"**Earth to Bella…" Alice called out, "You better stop making googly eyes at Jazzy and pay attention because Emmett will barrel right over you if you don't."**

**Bella grinned in response and took a step away from the makeshift playing field. She watched indulgently as they four siblings raced around each other, catcalling and shooting each other the occasional good-natured bird.**

**Jasper and Edward had stripped out of their shirts to play skins against Emmett and Alice's shirts. The sun glinted off their pale glittering skin. Bella was momentarily awed as the sun hit her lover's skin. His battle scars stood out and sparkled even more than the rest of his skin and she wanted nothing more than to stroke and touch each and every blemish.**

**She didn't even notice the game going on around her until Alice's panicked shout.**

"**Bella! Look out!!"**

**Emmett was running backwards and crowing about impending victory, not noticing that a dazed and daydreaming Bella was about to be barreled over. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Emmett realized how close he was to Bella and Bella tried to get her body out of harm's way. Knowing it was foolish, but figuring cuts and scrapes would ultimately be better than a collision with Emmett's granite-like body, Bella threw herself away from him and tried to remember to tuck as she collided with the hard ground.**

**She lay still a moment, evaluating each limb to make sure she hadn't actually hurt herself. Legs, check, arms, check. Hands? Well, they seemed ok, but there was definitely some skin missing. **

**Before her mind could fully register the sharp salty and metallic odor of blood, she heard the unmistakable crash of immortal bodies colliding.**

"**I've got you, Bella," Alice said, hitching her up by her elbows.**

**Bella looked over towards the far side of the backyard and gasped in shock. A very aggressive Edward was being forcibly restrained by Emmett while Jasper yelled at him to get himself under control.**

"**What…" Bella began.**

"**Nothing to worry about. Your blood just smells a little too tasty to Edward. He'll get himself under control in a few more minutes," Alice replied, tapping her finger against her temple to indicate that she'd already seen Edward calm down, "Let's get you inside and clean those scrapes."**

**Bella allowed herself to be herded into the large granite and stainless steel kitchen. Alice pointed to the counter and Bella hopped up and waited patiently as Alice pulled out a small first aid kit from under the sink. Both women were quiet as Alice dabbed at the cuts with antiseptic, whispering apologies when the alcohol stung, and smoothed on the oversized gauze bandages. **

"**There! Good as new in a few days."**

"**Thank you, Alice. I'm sorry for upsetting Edward. I'm such a klutz…I guess I should come with a warning label," Bella replied, meeting Alice's quickly darkening eyes.**

**Alice nodded.**

"**Bella, hon, I'm going to step out for a few minutes. Make yourself at home, OK? I'm sure Jasper will be in soon."**

**Bella nodded and gave her best friend a watery smile. It really was a testament to Alice's immense control over her bloodlust that she'd been able to clean and bandage actively bleeding wounds.**

**Bella wandered into the family room and sank down onto the comfortable overstuffed sofa. One of Jasper's hoodies was draped over the back. She quickly pulled it over her head as the adrenaline that coursed through her veins as a delayed reaction to the incident kicked in and caused her body to shiver violently.**

**She must have dosed off after that, because the next thing she knew, a cool calloused hand caressed her face gently. Bella breathed in Jasper's pleasant scent, saddle oil and molasses, before opening her eyes.**

"**How's Edward?" she asked, her voice still husky from sleeping.**

"**He's pretty upset with himself right now, darlin', but he'll be fine."**

**Jasper lifted her bandaged palms and pressed a soft kiss over each bandage. Bella could feel his remorse flooding the room.**

"**Stop that, Jasper!" Bella hissed.**

**He turned startled golden eyes to her and dropped her hands as if she had burned him. Bella groaned. Obviously he hadn't realized he was projecting and had misunderstood her.**

**Bella reached for him quickly, eager to explain.**

"**No, no, baby. You misunderstood! I meant stop feeling remorseful over this. It wasn't your fault at all!"**

**Jasper's tense posture relaxed and Bella kissed him softly, letting him feel as much of her love as she could muster. A low masculine purr rumbled in his chest as he felt her emotions.**

**They broke apart as Edward cleared his throat from somewhere behind them. Jasper growled a warning in response. Bella squeezed his forearm gently to remind him that everything was fine.**

"**Bella, I am so very sorry. That was not a gentlemanly thing to do and I hope you can forgive me for acting like such an animal," Edward said, his now golden eyes pleading with her.**

"**Of course, Edward. It was just an accident. No harm done," Bella replied.**

**Edward smiled crookedly at Bella and then locked eyes with Jasper for a moment before nodding at him and gliding gracefully towards the front door where Alice was waiting. The two lovers clasped hands and took off towards the nearby woods.**

"**What did you say to him?" Bella asked.**

"**I just told him to keep himself under better control around you from now on and reminded him that graduation and your change are just around the corner."**

**Bella nodded and patted the cushion beside her, wanting to curl up with him for awhile. Jasper chuckled softly and buried his nose into her fragrant tresses before turning on the television and settling in for a relaxing evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phrase Catch****: What does the adage "****old habits**** die hard" remind you of? Write something.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I stood looking out over the snowy forest, the nightmare scene playing over and over in my head.

She had been irritated but amused by all the fuss Alice had made. Edward looked on affectionately from nearby. Esme and Carlisle were amused by the entire situation and content. Rosalie was disinterested, as usual, but not feeling particularly disgruntled towards her. Emmett, well, Emmett was his usual boisterous and excited self.

I remember basking in the pleasant emotions of my family. I kept my distance; I always did so out of respect for Edward's fears. I felt in control and carefree. I had projected my feelings and I remember Alice's smile as she looked over at me.

One by one, the pile of presents dwindled. She exuded gratitude and embarrassment as she opened each one in turn. She was always so complex; never a pleasant feeling without a negative to balance it. Then, it all went to hell…

I saw her small grimace of pain, smelled that first drop of blood, felt the monster within stir. But the worst part, the part that would not let me heal, was her terror. For a split second, she saw me for what I was…a demon…a monster come to take her away. Damn it! I had told her she was worth it!

I succumbed to the shame and disappointment that welled up in whatever remained of my soul. Sobs wracked my body and I wished for the tears that would never come. If I could let it go somehow, would it matter?

I had destroyed my family. My brother was broken; my sister was far away.

I fell to my knees in agony and howled out my pain and regret to the silent snowy woods.


End file.
